Tears and Mechanical Jaws
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Munya and Argost share a romantic night before they discover Piecemeal trying to eat the cryptids in the latter's dungeon. Piecemeal punishes them for disrupting him. Will Argost and Munya survive? MunyaxArgost


DISCLAIMER - I do not own TSS

Munya kissed Argost's skeletal mask while they sat in the living room and watched television. He placed his arm around the long-haired evildoer's shoulders. He touched Vincent Vladislav Argost's white hand.  
He glanced at him and saw his small smile. The silent assistant used the remote control to switch the TV off.  
He lifted the other rogue before he carried him to their chamber.

Munya placed Vincent Vladislav Argost on his dark bed. He transformed into a half-human/half-spider monster very quickly. He ripped his shirt apart and exposed his muscular body. He observed Argost removing his cloak and putting it on the furniture. The creature rubbed his companion's black thighs. His embrace was gentle as they kissed one another.

''You will never be alone,'' Vincent Vladislav Argost said. He wrapped his legs around Munya. He continued to smile and kiss his pet. He tilted his head back while his assistant's mouth touched his chest multiple times.  
''I love you, Munya'' he muttered. The spider ceased kissing Argost's upper body and focused on the latter's facial disguise.

Argost and his lover were alert when the wolf cryptid known as the Waheela howled. They got out of bed and exited the room. They ran until they found themselves in Vincent Vladislav Argost's torture chamber.  
They saw multiple imprisoned cryptids such as the Agogwe, Appalachian Black Panther, Biloko, Black Shuck,  
Blood-sweating horse, Bulgarian Lynx, Bunyip, Cactus Cat, Dingonek, Grinning Man, Horned Jackal, Irish Deer,  
Kenthurst Panther, Koerakoonlased, Mountain Fennec, Nyalmo, Queensland Tiger, Sisimite, Snallygaster, Tsuchinoko,  
Waheela, and Xing-Xing. Scowls formed on their faces while they observed Pietro Maltese aka Piecemeal standing near the Xing-Xing. Their eyes remained on the creature-eating criminal's mechanical jaws.

''Get away from my pets!'' Vincent Vladislav Argost snapped. He viewed Pietro Maltese turning his body in order to face him. He continued to scowl while the red suit-clad man roared. He did not care if the hungry villain was angry.  
Argost snarled and was about to attack Piecemeal before Munya stepped in front of his black bodysuit-clad body.  
He knew his helper wished to protect him.

''Prevent Piecemeal from eating my cryptids!'' Vincent Vladislav Argost ordered. He viewed the half-man/half-spider monster's nod. He stood while his helper ran to Pietro Maltese. He observed Munya dodging the criminal's odd mouth.  
His yellow eyes were still on his assistant as he punched the hungry man which knocked him back. Argost gasped when Pietro opened a cell and pushed Munya into it before he locked the door.

''Munya!'' the villain exclaimed before his distressed expression became one of anger. He scowled again and was silent until he roared. He ran to Piecemeal and took a swipe at him. He frowned when Pietro Maltese dodged his claws. Vincent Vladislav Argost glanced at his imprisoned companion and bellowed again. He focused on the rogue and tried to scratch him again.

Pietro Maltese grabbed Vincent Vladislav Argost's white wrists. He opened another door and threw him into the cell that was next to Munya. He observed his form hitting the wall. He closed the door very quickly. Piecemeal scolded Argost for preventing him from eating cryptids. Vincent winced as he sat up.

''My pets were difficult to obtain. I am not going to allow you to devour them.'' Piecemeal opened the door again and closed it. He was fed up with Vincent Vladislav Argost's mouth. He still remembered when Argost and Munya disrupted him. He opened his mechanical jaws and bit the villain's arm.

Vincent Vladislav Argost closed his golden eyes and shrieked. He was unaware of the half-human/half-spider creature's concerned expression. He winced as tears ran down his mask. He screamed bloody murder again when Piecemeal's jaws contacted his right side. The crying rogue fell and writhed. His left shoulder happened to be the next bitten body part.

Argost saw Pietro Maltese's curious expression. He gasped when the rogue touched his wet fright mask.  
He shook his head back and forth. He screeched while the angry man squeezed his injured arm. More tears departed from his eyes. Piecemeal used one hand to remove the false face and was shocked.

''You are the Yeti?'' Pietro Maltese stared at Vincent Vladislav Argost's tiny fangs and simian features.  
His stomach growled while he drooled. ''Let's see if you will fit in a large pot of boiling water!'' he snarled.  
He placed the crying cryptid over his shoulder and walked out of the cell. He disregarded Munya's distressed expression when the half-human/half-spider creature saw Argost's tears. The Yeti stretched in order to touch Munya's fingers, but he was unable to. He saw Munya's wet face and knew the latter would remain alone. He insisted on wailing as Pietro Maltese took him from his companion for eternity.

The End


End file.
